


Falling into Place

by Fierybrunetttte



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 28, Ben is PACKING, Ben is a dick, F/M, Face to crotch touching, Keep reading and find out, Laura Ashley No. 1 is the best perfume, M/M, Rating May Change, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has a routine, Rey hates grates, Rey hates gravity, Rey loves pantsuits, Reylo - Freeform, Swearing, Tags May Change, Will there be smut?, but Finn tells her to break it, crude thoughts, rey is 21
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierybrunetttte/pseuds/Fierybrunetttte
Summary: Have you ever had that feeling of mortification that creeps up from the pit of your stomach to your throat, twisting and constricting so tightly you feel like you've lost the ability to breathe?Because that’s exactly what I felt staring into the eyes of the man who’s crotch I fell into face first on my way to work.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. Un

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! 
> 
> Our lovely Rey is around 21 years old and Ben is 28. Rey graduated school early and missed out on lots of fun stuff in college while she was interning at the company she works at now. She’s been hired as a full time employee with a nice salary and basically only makes time for her best friend Poe, coffee, and work. Poe convinces her to break her daily routine and try something new, which leads to her current situation. 😋
> 
> Her thoughts may be a bit crude and immature because she’s expected to be professional and perfect on the outside, so she keeps most of her quips to herself. 
> 
> There is a flashback in the middle part! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I appreciate your feedback, too! I’m always looking it improve. 😊 
> 
> ~

If you told me that today I would try to take the train to work instead of driving, I would think you’re crazy.

  
  


If you told me that I would miss the 7:01am train because my heel got stuck in a metallic grate, I would think you’re still crazy.

If you told me that I would be standing up in the 7:12am train trying not to keep glancing at this redwood of a man who is unaware of the looks he’s serving while he’s sitting down and engrossed in his book, I would think you’re especially crazy.

If you told me I that I would lose my balance when the train jerks to a stop and fall face first in Mr. Redwood’s crotch, I would’ve told you you’re insanely crazy.

But here I am late for work, my complexion that of a maraschino cherry, coffee stain still on my sleeve, running up to my new supervisor’s office in my 1/2 broken Louboutin pumps, finally reaching the door and yanking the door open blurting, “Morning— _huff_ , I’m so sorry I— _huff_ am late!”

If you told me that sitting in the large leather office chair wiping his pants down with a frown would be that same fucking Mr. Redwood, looking up at me with his now surprised and wide eyes, I would tell you you’re fucking crazy.

This is a really bad time to think of how hard his boner felt on my face earlier isn’t it?

—

Let me give you an overview of what happened peeps.

Today started out quite nice actually. I didn’t snooze my alarm like I usually do because I finally went to bed the night before at a decent time and I wasn’t woken up by my neighbor’s dog at 3am. I dressed in my favorite red pantsuit along with my cream colored Louboutin pumps that Poe gifted me last Christmas. I spritzed some of my late mother’s favorite Laura Ashley perfume, No. 1, on my wrists and clavicle. 

I threw on my pearls, pulled my hair up to do a quick French twist, grabbed my briefcase, trotted out the door and down the block to my favorite coffee spot. I’ve been going there for years with my best friend Poe and the employees know us by name. I spent endless days and nights studying for high school, college classes and Poe met his now husband Finn there too.

Finn used to come in every other day when visiting his dad at the fire station across the street. He’d buy dozens of baked goods and gallons of coffee to bring with him for them every week too. The minute he and Poe locked eyes it was like Cupid’s arrow hit them both like a bolt of lightning.

So anyway, I was in line for my hot venti mocha (5 pumps okay)latte with almond milk and this lady took forever to read the menu out loud, ask what syrup flavors worked best with their flavored coffees, what kind of sugars they had, and how fine the coffee grinds were in each batch.

By the time I picked up my order I noticed I had 4 minutes to make my 7:01am train. I had never sped down a sidewalk in heels so fast but I managed to do it with 1 minute to spare! If I was paying attention to the ground instead of the arrival time board I would have noticed the giant metal grate coming up on my left. Of course the world hates me so naturally my left heel got stuck in the grate and could not yank it out without putting my coffee down.

The train had pulled up and opened its red doors with an automated boarding call that would last another 20 seconds. I placed my coffee on the top of a trash can and bent down to try and yank my heel out of the grate. The shoe wouldn’t budge so I had to try and carefully wriggle it out without ruining the outer part of the heel. Because the universe still hates me, not only did I fall on my ass clutching my shoe with a cracked heel, but the train doors closed up with a loud beep and the train left the station. Just great!

I put my shoe back on, grabbed my things and awkwardly hobbled over to lean against a pillar waiting for the next train. It pulled up exactly at 7:12am and I squeezed my way over to a silver pole on the other side of the car. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw someone open up a newspaper and I almost choked on my drink. Dammit, I burned my tongue.

This utterly mountainous looking man sat with his long legs crossed, dressed in what looked like a Tom Ford suit with a deep red tie, sporting a slight smirk, and his swoop bangs had no business looking so good and soft across his forehead. Someone bumped my elbow and I had to move a smidgen closer towards Mr. Redwood. I guess that movement caught his attention because he not so discretely looked me over, pretending to continue reading whatever the hell was wrong with Wall Street this time. I heard him scoff and saw him uncross his legs, planting his large feet flat on the ground. For the next 5 minutes of the ride we kept sneaking glances at each other hoping neither of us would notice.

Like, how the hell would I not notice how fucking climbable he is? My little koala ass would hug up on him and never let go. I’d climb up that long pant leg, wriggle—okay, okay I’m getting carried away. 

Fast forward to my demise, at some point during our on and off not-so-discrete staring I didn’t notice the train announce their next terminal. All of a sudden the train jerked to a stop and I toppled forward—and fell face first in—you guessed it, Mr. Redwood’s crotch. All at once a plethora of things happened: my hot coffee spilled onto his left pant leg and all over my sleeve, I moaned from the hot sting of the coffee, I felt Mr. Redwood’s powerful thighs tense up and clench, there was a strangled gasp above my head, and my nose was pressing into an unmistakable bulge in the center of his lap. That bulge went from pendulous to stiff and twitchy after I moaned by the way.

Now, if I could hit the rewind button and make my ass hold onto the pole like a good commuter maybe this wouldn’t have happened. But it fucking did, and I was face to umm...penis trying to decide if I should get up, make myself scarce at the next stop, or profusely apologize for unintentionally falling on his dick. I was not prepared for that iron grip of his to take hold of my arms and lift my upper body out of his pelvic area.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he ground out with he teeth clenched. 

  
  
I’m pretty sure my face burned with the intensity of one thousand suns in embarrassment. “I—I am _so_ sorry! I didn’t mean to fall on your—your crotch, it was an accident.”   
  


His grip on my arms tightened, “Maybe you should have been holding onto the pole like they tell you during the safety announcements! Do you know how much this suit cost me? It’s ruined because you can’t follow safety instructions and weren’t paying attention to the train stopping.”   
  


I looked down at his “ruined” pants at with the wet coffee stain, trying to not let my eyes wander back to his bulge. “I can pay for your dry cleaning if you can’t get the stain out sir.”

Mr. Redwood scoffed, “You couldn’t afford my dry cleaning bill. Just get up and away from me—Umph!”  
  


The train had started to move forward with a jolt, causing me to lose my balance again and fall back onto his junk. I noticed briefly before Mr. Redwood stiffly pushed me away again that his noticeable bulge seemed like it had hardened even more. He angrily stood up and marched over to another car, ignoring the onlookers’ stares.

One old lady did catch my eye when I stood back up and give me a thumbs up, so that was nice at least.   
  


I am never listening to Poe’s advice about breaking my routine again.

—  
  


"You have to be kidding me," I muttered under my breath with a huff. This has got to be some sick joke the universe plotted to screw with me. Maybe I could run back out of the room and pretend I stepped into the wrong office—

"Excuse me?" Mr. Redwood questioned in his deep, velvety tone.

_Shit._


	2. Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things this man could do with his hands, oh do I want to find out! Wait, no I don’t. ...or do I? God, don’t make it weird.  
> ~  
> If you got some nuts that you need to crack,  
> Who you gonna call?  
> Ben Solo!  
> ~  
> Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for all of the kudos, sweet comments, subscriptions, bookmarks and likes on Twitter!! I was really nervous to start a multi-chapter fic but seeing how much you all loved it helped me get even more stoked to provide you all with more! 💖💖

  
Check out this GORGEOUS AND FABULOUS moodboard I commissioned from my friend [Svalewayland](https://twitter.com/svalewayland?s=21) for this fic!!! I am in love with how the images seem to have _fallen_ on top of each other _in_ the right _places_!!! 😏 Too soon? Ok then.

Please go check her out on Twitter if you’d like to commission her, she will not disappoint!!! She also has a Reylo fic she is working on regarding a precious “Naughty Girl” and “Bad Kitty” prompt! 👀

  
~

The _things_ this man could do with his hands, oh do I want to find out! Wait, no I don’t. ...or do I?

~  
  


I wish the floor would open up, swallow me whole and take me away from this, I really do. What am I even supposed to say? 

_Hiya boss, sorry about my spill back there— I’m talking about the coffee and face planting into your dick. I know you don’t know me but I’m not usually that much of a klutz at work and I don’t just go around planting my face on everyone’s lap for funsies. But hey, you have a really really nice—_

Don’t think about his boner. Don’t think about his boner. Don’t think ab—

“I don’t have all day. Did you have something to say miss—?”

I gulped, “ _Johnson_. Rey Johnson, sir.” Shit, did I just squeak? Great. Reeeeeeeal professional, Johnson. 

Ugh, did someone suck up all the air in the room? It’s fucking stifling in here! Did they cut off the air conditioning? Forget to pay the electric bill? Oh no, did I put on enough deodorant? 

He cleared his throat, “Right. Well Ms. Johnson, judging by the way you charged in here I’m assuming you are the lucky employee who I’ll be reassigning.”

My blood froze. I blinked. “Pardon me, I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you say _‘reassigning’_?”

Mr. Redwood rolled his eyes and sighed. “Ms. Johnson you’ll find that I don’t like repeating myself so I’ll do it just once for you. You are being reassigned from Finance to Customer Service. You will still remain as a manager because that entire sector needs restructuring. You are to report to me every week with progress notes on retraining, disciplinary actions, recognitions, areas still in need of improvement, and you’ll need to report any escalated customer complaints that you cannot handle. Is that clear?”

Take a deep breath. Be professional. Don’t talk back. Don’t talk back. Don’t talk ba— 

“What do you mean I’m being reassigned? I’ve been in the Finance Department for almost seven months, who can replace me that quickly? Why am I even being reassigned back there anyways? I spent four years there and earned that promotion—”, he stood up from his chair and I shut up immediately.

“Ms. Johnson, I will absolutely not tolerate any back talk of any sort, lest you feel like you need disciplinary action, which I can happily take care of right here and now.”

He walked around the desk and stopped a few feet from where I stood. His eyes bore into mine and I stared right back to show that he didn’t intimidate me. For a moment I saw a flicker of something akin to intrigue flashed in his eyes before his stare became hard. 

“Do you think you need disciplinary action, Ms. Johnson?” 

_Yes_.

“No sir, not at all. I just don’t understand why I would need to be the one restructuring. Isn’t Mrs. Holdo still the Customer Service Manager?”

“Mrs. Holdo has been moved to Employee Relations and I have promoted Mr. Armitage Hux to your current position. I am placing you in Customer Service because Mrs. Holdo spoke very highly of you. She provided me with previous years worth of positive customer feedback from the start of your internship up to when you started working here full time. She raves about your integrity, dedication to customer service, diligence, and professionalism. I hope I did not make a mistake in trusting her judgement.”

Quick, say something smart and reassuring! “No sir, you did not make a mistake. I really am that great— I mean, I do have a very high work ethic as well as a good rapport with the team. I did enjoy working there. I will not let you down.”

_Wonderful_ , now he’ll laugh and hand me a pink slip. Me and my big mouth! I braced myself for his snarky reply, only to be met with silence and his hand extended towards mine.

_OhmyGodthey’resobigholyshithecouldcrushme_.

His impossibly enormous hand looked like it was single handedly made to smash the skulls of a thousand men. His long meaty fingers lined up straight, his thumb slightly bent down. Do you think he was nicknamed SkullCrusher in high school? He must be an arm wrestling champion, right? I mean, who needs a nutcracker for Christmas when you could call Mr.—wait I don’t even know his name!

I want to bite my lip so bad that it would bleed, but I keep a smile on my face and move forward to shake his hand. Lord, I hope my hands aren’t sweaty because that would just pile onto my daily embarrassment meter. 

Oh. My. **_God_ **.

Have you ever had your entire hand _engulfed_ in such warmth you thought your body would set itself on fire yet want to curl closer to that heat at the same time? Because, same. His heat alone could liquify me into a permanent aqueous state and I’d never want to leave his warmth. Kind of like a melted chocolate fondue, except I’m tastier, so I’m told. 

“Welcome back to Customer Service Miss Johnson. I look forward to seeing your ‘greatness’ in action. I expect to see that department thriving and providing better customer service than the finest five star resort.” Holy mackerel, if he keeps talking to me in that deep tone of his I might not make it out of here in one piece. 

Still smiling, I answered, “You won’t have to worry about that Mr.— I’m sorry I never got your name?”

I swear his hand gripped mine just a smidge tighter, his eyes darkening. “Ben. Ben Solo, Miss Johnson. Pleased to make your acquaintance...again.”

My face immediately felt like it was inflamed, a blush spreading all the way across my freckled cheeks underneath the foundation and powder I wear. 

“Y-yes, I’m pleased too. To meet you, I mean.” Get yourself together woman!

  
  
  


“One more thing Miss Johnson.”

“Yes?” 

“Be careful on your way out, they just waxed the floors.”

“Oh, thank you. I’ll make sure to be careful. And about this morning, I’m so sorry again. I can pay for your dry cleaning if you want.” 

“No Miss Johnson, that won’t be necessary. I already have someone on their way with a replacement and to pick them up.”

“Oh, alright.”

“There is something you could do for me though.”

“Sure!”

“You can go check in with Armitage, pack up your things and to move to your new office. I need to change out of this suit, if you don’t mind.”

Is it even possible for my face to burn more than it is, because damn I feel like I’m facing the sun right now. I laughed sheepishly as his hand released mine. I inwardly mourned the loss of his grip. 

“Haha, of course you do! Well, I’ll just leave you to it then. I’ll be sure to run into you later.”

“No running in the halls Miss Johnson, you could fall.”

He really just warned me not to fall twice, didn’t he? Smartass. 

“Right. Enjoy the rest of your day Mr. Solo.” 

He nodded at me and didn’t say anything more.

I turned and walked as gracefully as I could out of his office, my palm coming to rest on my forehead after I closed the door. Letting out a shaky breath, I wiped my hands on my pants, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles. Well, that could’ve gone better but at least I didn’t get let go. 

Now I have to go face Hux, all of his questions, hand over everything I’ve worked on for the past six months, and come up with how I’m going to present his stupid progress reports. Maybe I could send a PowerPoint or a nicely descriptive color coordinated email with bullet points. God help me if I have to see him in person every week.

Right here is when I knew 3 things:

  1. I absolutely did not want to leave that soft but still firm embrace. I want it to pull me closer.
  2. I have to report to him which means I have to see him weekly. Damn, I’ll have to change up my wardrobe and include more slits.
  3. I must be out of my everloving mind to be thinking a break in my routine was a good idea. I have the hots for my redwood looking boss, his fine ass boner, and his comforting yet gorilla like grip. 
  4. I need to go to confession. 



_Help._


End file.
